Partners
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Karla and Alice have been partners in the FBI for a few years now Alice was reassigned a new partner and is being forced to move to Miami with her family Since Alice is like a sister to Karla she decides to move transfer to Miami taking her little sister. Karla gets assigned a new partner. In Miami they all find what they least expected. True love and new enemies because of it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Hey guys here is another story that just came to me while I was thinking of a S.W.A.T. movie I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you guys think :)**

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed. "I can't believe that the week is over." I said.

Alice smiled as she finished packing what she was going to take to Miami. "Well nobody told you to ask for a transfer." Alice said.

I smiled. "Alice you're my best friend and like a sister to me. We have been through a lot here and I didn't wanted to stay here alone. We're like a big family." I said.

Alice nodded. "Yea I remember the first time I met you when I transfer here from Forks." She said.

I smiled. "Yea I was really heartbroken because my old partner had lost her life defending me." I told her.

Alice nodded. "That's what real partners are for. It wasn't your time yet." Alice said.

I nodded and stood up. I started packing again. I didn't wanted to think of what happened years ago.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." We said.

Emmett, Edward, and Gisselle came in. Emmett was Alice's older brother, Edward was my age and Gisselle is my little sister.

"We're done packing and out flight is early in the morning." Emmett said.

I nodded. "I'm really going to miss it here." I said.

They nodded.

"Well in case that it doesn't work out in Miami we can always come back." Edward said.

"Edward's right." Gisselle said.

I smiled. Gisselle has been in love with Edward since the day that we met the Cullens. "That's right." I said.

"Okay. So are y'all done here?" Emmett asked.

We nodded.

Edward and Emmett too our luggage downstairs.

"Well lets get some rest. We have to be at the airport early in the morning." Alice said before she turned off the light.

**JACE'S POV**

I sighed as I closed the door to my apartment. I was finally home. I went to sit down on the couch.

It had been a very long day and my new partner wasn't showing up until Monday. It was a good thing that today was Friday, which meant that I had the weekend off, which I was going to spend resting.

There was a knock on the door.

I sighed and got up from the couch. I walked to the door and opened it.

A woman with reddish-brown wavy hair turned around to look at me. She had brown eyes that I could tell that we're sincere. She smiled. "I'm sorry. I think that I must have knocked on the wrong door." She said with a smile. She had the most beautiful voice.

I smiled. "That depends on who you are looking for. Maybe I can help you." I told her.

She smiled and she blushed a little. "Well maybe you can." She said before she bit her lip.

"Come in." I told her as I opened the door.

She came in and I noticed that she was about five four. She also had a nice body, which meant that she worked out. She also had curves at the right places. "Do you live here alone?" She asked turning around to look at me.

I nodded. "Yes I do. Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

She smiled. "It depends on what you have." She said.

I smiled. "Well I have water, orange juice, milk, beer, or I could make some coffee." I told her.

"What kind of beer?" She asked.

"Corona?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

She smiled. "I'll have one." She said.

I nodded and took two coronas out. I opened them and took one to her. I gestured for her to come sit next to me on the couch. "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I was coming to meet my new partner." She said before she took a drink.

I took a drink also. "Partner?" I asked.

"Yea. I just got transferred here with another group from the FBI. We all got new partners." She said.

I swallowed and took another drink. "Weren't you suppose to wait until Monday?" I asked.

She smiled a shy smile and took another drink. "Yes I was but I thought that it would be better if I got to know her before Monday." She said.

_Her? By the looks if it, it was going to be a he._

I nodded. "Yea I thought that my partner was going to be a he, but it turns out that it's a she." I said.

She turned to look at me. "So I didn't knock on the wrong door then?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I guess not." I said.

She nodded and took a drink. "Do they usually do it like this here?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. They probably made a mistake though. Would you like to go figure it out?" I asked.

"Well we should probably finish our beer and then go check it out. It would be better to figure this out before Monday." She said.

I nodded. "You're right on that." I said.

She nodded and then she finished her beer while she looked around.

I drank my beer while I looked at her.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even though she is a cop, her face showed peace and love. I could tell that she was a very strong woman. Then she turned to look at me as if she had felt my eyes on her. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"At you." I told her.

She blushed a little. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you are beautiful." I told her.

She smiled and got closer. Her face a few inches away from mine. "Thank you for the compliment. You are very handsome." She said. Her hair got on her eyes and I pushed it aside. She cleared her throat. "We should probably get going before something happens here." She said getting up.

I agreed with her.

*()*

"Ah Jace didn't expect to see you this soon." Hobbs said. He was the one that was in charge of pairing the F.B.I. agents.

"We need to talk to you." I said.

"About what?" Hobbs said.

"About the mistakes that you have been making when you are pairing your agents." The woman said.

"And who are you?" Hobbs asked.

"I am F.B.I. agent Karla Marroquin." She said.

"Ah, of course. You are one of the new transfers. I like the work you have done, and about the pairings there has been no mistake." Hobbs said.

"What?" I asked.

"There has been no mistakes. I paired agent Marroquin with you Jace." Hobbs said.

_Damn it. Why did I have to get an attractive partner?_

"Why didn't I get a notice about this?" Karla asked.

"You did. You we're just told that your partner is agent Herondale and he is the one that is beside you. You also got the apartment number of your partner. Get to know each other because soon you will be sharing an apartment." Hobbs said.

"Sharing an apartment? Then how come I got the one that is next to him?" Karla asked.

"That's temporary. On Monday you were supposed to get the new info. Both of you will be permanent partners. Permanent means that there are no exchanges. Now that you guys know each other start packing because you move on Monday. Have a great weekend." Hobbs said dismissing us.

**Okay guys so I'm going to leave it there. There is the introduction but from the next chapter the story should start getting good. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 :) I hope that you guys enjoy it. I do not own any of the fast and the furious characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

This was going to be torture to me. I was paired with a hot guy and I'm sure that partners couldn't be in a relationship and there was no way Hobbs was going to give me another partner.

I sighed as we made it to our hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Jace asked.

"No. It's just that I am tired because of the trip. My friends and I decided to travel by car instead of by plane." I said.

"That must have been tiring." He said.

I nodded. "Where you transferred here as well?" I asked.

He nodded. "A few years ago." He said.

"From where? If I may ask." I said.

He smiled. "From Forks. My cousin was also transferred and with us came his sister, Rosalie, their parents passed away a few years ago and they only have each other." Jace said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Where you born in Forks?" I asked.

"No. I was born in Manhattan. What about you?" He asked.

"Houston. My family stayed over there. I was transferred here with my old partner and her brothers and my sister." I said.

"All of your family stayed behind?" He asked.

I nodded.

"That must have been very hard for you." He said.

"It is. But at least my sister came with me." I told him.

He smiled and nodded. "So do you have kids?' He asked.

I smiled. "No. Just a nephew." I said.

"Married?" He asked.

"Nope. I was about to once though but didn't go through with it." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's complicated. Some other time I'll tell you." I said.

He nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

He sighed. "No children, no girlfriend, and no wife." He said

"So there must be an ex-girlfriend?" I asked.

He smiled. "There is. But I'll also tell you some other time." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Well you have a good night." I told him before I tired around to go to my door.

"Wait." He said.

I smiled and turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I mean you just...got here and you must be very tired to even cook...and..." He said.

I smiled. "I'll love to." I said.

He smiled. "Okay. You should tell your friend to cove over too. I'll tell my friends." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. It would be nice to get to know each other. I mean all of us to get to know each other." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yea that would be nice." He said.

"Okay. Then I got the beer." I said.

"Okay. My place at six." He said.

I looked at my phone. It's four fifty already. "You do know that we have an hour and ten minutes to get ready." I said.

He smiled. "I'm a fast and great cook." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. I'll...see you at six." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

I turned around and walked to my door. I put the key in and turned it. I opened the door and turned to see if he has gone in, but found him standing where we had a few moments ago and he was staring at me. I smiled and waved. I went into my apartment and sighed.

I took my phone out and dialed Alice's number.

"Hulloooo?" Alice said when she answered.

I smiled. "Alice it's me." I said.

"I know." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen we have a dinner invite." I told her.

"Where?" She asked.

"My partner's apartment." I said.

"You already met her? You were supposed to wait until Monday. You never listen Karla." Alice said.

I sighed. "I know. So? Will ya'll come?" I asked.

"All of us?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice. The three of ya'll. Besides Gisselle is also going and my partner is bringing some friends." I said.

"Okay. What time?" She asked.

"Be here at my apartment at five fifty." I said.

"Okay. See you soon." She said

"Bye." I said before I hung up. I got up and went to my room. "Gisselle!" I said.

"What?" She said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In taking a shower!" She yelled.

"Hurry up. We have a dinner at six and we can't miss it." I said behind the door.

"Okay. I'm almost out." She said.

"Okay." I said before I went to the closet. Gisselle and I had already hung up some dresses. I looked at my dresses. I didn't know which one to wear. In the end I grabbed a strapless sparkly blue short dress. I grabbed ny short black ankle boots and went back to the room. I grabbed a black bra and a black boxer and waites until Gisselle was out of the shower.

Gisselle was my little sister and I really couldn't go anywhere if she didn't go with me. She was like my best friend, but there we're tines when I felt bad for dragging her to where I was transferred. "I'm done." Gisselle said as she came out of the shower.

"Make sure you look good." I told her.

"Is Edward going to be there?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes he's going to be there." I said.

She smiled. "Okay then. I'll look good." She said.

I smiled.

Gisselle has always had a thing for Edward even though he was after other girls. My sister had just turned seventeen and Edward was twenty three.

I always thought that Edward liked girls that showed too much of their bodies. Girls that dressed all sluty, like the Tanya girl he had left back in Houston. He only got what he wanted and then left her. I just hoped he wouldn't do that to my little sister.

*()*

"Well how do I look?" I asked Alice and Gisselle once I was done getting dressed and putting on my make-up.

"You look good." Alice said.

"You look beautiful as always." Gisselle said.

I smiled. "Thank you. Should I leave my hair up or down?" I asked.

"Down." Alice said.

"I agree with Alice." Gisselle said.

"So have you met your partner, Alice?" I asked.

Alice sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Nope! Ima wait until Monday. Besides we have to plan a party for tomorrow." Alice said.

I sighed. "Another party Alice. Really." I said.

"Oh come on! It will be fun. Besides it will be here at your apartment." She said.

I sighed. "Fine." I said.

"Well let's go meet my sister's new partner." Gisselle said.

We smiled and nodded.

**Okay guys that is it for chapter 2. I hope that you guys liked it. In this story I won't go into details about being an agent, it will be like the rest a love story :) I'm still thinking about writing a love story between Gisselle and Edward well it will be another since Moving On will be based on Gisselle, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Anyways I hope that you guys liked it. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the support and until next time!**


End file.
